


A Newly Formed Family.

by LisPhantomhive



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisPhantomhive/pseuds/LisPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we adopt a baby?"<br/>Kyuhyun had to admit that, from all the things he thought he could hear from his husband, Siwon, this was the craziest one.<br/>But then, something even more crazy happened:<br/>He said yes.<br/>How is life going to be when Kyuhyun and Siwon decide to bring a new member to this family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for WonKyu, I love them so much it hurts~  
> As an aclaration, this fic is being posted too on my AFF account (Min-lili) So, please, don't report, it's mine ^^  
> So, without further ado,please enjoy this fluffy fic~

"If we adopt a baby?"

He had to admit it, from all the craziness Kyuhyun expected to hear from, his now husband, Siwon, this was the craziest so far. But he couldn't deny it, he could feel something warm building inside his chest.

"You serious, Wonnie?" He asked, looking up from his notebook to the man standing next to the window.

"Yes, you know I don't play with things like that." His dark eyes moved to his own, showing him how serious he was.

Kyuhyun married Siwon after two years of relationship and after Super Junior decided to start a period of indefinite hiatus to let the members fulfil all the personal goals they had in mind and be able to offer the fans a new enthusiasm and inspiration on their comeback. It was hard for them but in the end, the fans accepted it and promised they were going to wait for them, no matter how long it was.

Siwon started his career as a businessman with a chain of cafeterias on China and Seoul. It was thanks to his name and service that it started to grow fast and started to attract the look from people of all ages. Since he was a passionate actor, he spent some time in participating on dramas and even movies.

Kyuhyun on his side, decided to become better with his composer skills, he spent nights and days in searching inspiration through various situations that make him write songs. He was proud that the agency asked him to collaborate with some rookies or that another veteran band used a song he composed.

"Well, uh..." He muttered, looking away from him.

He perfectly knew that one of Siwon's biggest dream was to have a family, since he met him, he remembered how many times the older told him that he wanted to have a house with kids. That was one of the reasons why he pushed his feelings for the man deep inside, he knew he wasn't able to give him a baby and he wanted the older to be happy.

"I don't want to force you, Kyu, think about it" Siwon kissed him softly and walked away, taking his coat and suitcase "See you in the afternoon."

Kyuhyun looked at him until he closed the door.

What was he supposed to do? The thought of having a family was something unique that made him feel so loved and wanted, he liked it and he could already think on millions of possibilities that a small baby could give, but, also, he wasn't sure of being ready. Waking up in the middle of the night, concentrating on memorizing millions of things just for the elemental needs...

He shook his head, left his notebook on the table and walked to his bedroom; he needed a cold shower before meeting someone he had in mind that could help him with this dilemma.

He sighed when he opened his car’s door, Siwon's sweater was in there. He sat down and tossed the sweater to the other seat, for now, Siwon's things were related to the storm inside his mind and he wanted to avoid them.

He stared at the road the whole time, it was like someone took out the address away from his mind and he was afraid of ending lost in the centre of Seoul. It was for that that he almost missed the turn and had to make an acrobatic turn that you can only see in movies _'Thank god police didn't show up...'_

The maknae glanced at the house before sighing loudly and exiting his car.

"Kyuhyun? Kyu!" Leeteuk hugged him in the moment he recognized him "It's been so long!"

"Only a month." He chuckled, hugging him back.

"For me was more than a year" The leader smiled and opened the door for him "Come on in, you have to have a good reason for visiting us."

Kyuhyun looked around, the apartment was clean and everything seemed on its place but he was sure that the room was a completely mess, after all, he knew his hyungs.

"Look at that, the brat came." Kyuhyun couldn't help but smile when he saw the hyung that made him laugh on so many times and that almost wanted to kill him for talking to him informally.

"Heechul." He smirked, looking how he rolled his eyes.

"You're the same and I'm not surprised, Siwon is spoiling you." He growled.

"Stop bothering him" Leeteuk scolded him "What can we do for you? How can we help you?"

"How can you help him, not us." Heechul walked to the kitchen, making the leader to sigh and laugh a bit.

"W-Well, Siwon told me something today and I-I don't know what to do..." He started, feeling stupid for not being able to solve his own problems now that he had 30 years "I think about the good and bad things but can't decide which one wins."

"Kid, you start telling the problem, not the developing." Both of them looked up, finding Heechul resting his elbows on the kitchen table.

"R-Right..." Kyuhyun looked away from them, he knew they wouldn't make fun of him but couldn't stop from feeling nervous "Siwon told me he wanted to adopt a baby."

"So what? MaSi always wanted a kid, that's no news." Heechul shrugged.

"I know; it's just that I..."

"You don't know if you’re ready." Leeteuk finished his sentence.

"Yeah, a baby must be something beautiful but, what if I'm not good enough?"

"Really with this brat..." Heechul sighed "Make a list, good and bad; then decide which one is better."

"Chulee is right, concentrate and decide if the sacrifices are surpassed by the happiness." Leeteuk smiled.

Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh, that was the easiest solution he first thought but thanks to his nervousness he discarded it right away.

"Hadn't you thought of adopting a baby?" He looked at the older.

"Actually yes, but then I remember I had Heechul and put it apart."

"I heard that! What about you, huh?" The other growled from the kitchen, making them laugh.

Leeteuk and Heechul married two years before them and started living even more time ago. Kyuhyun knew how childish and difficult Heechul was but also knew that Leeteuk was the same, and he knew that the love they had for each other was bigger than the difficulties.

"Thanks for helping me... I guess I should go back." He stood up, looking at his hyungs.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Leeteuk hugged him again.

Kyuhyun nodded and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning back, he noticed it was Heechul.

"You are gonna spoil that kid but, you two are ready."

Even though those words weren't that helpful, it was more than enough considering who was saying them. The maknae smiled again and walked to his car.

"Siwon-sushi!"

The older jumped when he hear his assistant's scream "Sorry, what did you say?"

Since those words exited his mouth that morning, Siwon wasn't able to think in something that wasn't Kyuhyun. He was afraid that his words made him feel uncomfortable and was more that afraid that they could bring problems to their marriage.

"I said that Mr. Chang wants a meeting with you, sir, about Beijing's expansion. Do you feel fine?" The younger man sighed, looking at his boss with curiosity.

"Ah, yes, make an appointment whenever he wants" He rubbed his eyes "I'll leave earlier; I don't feel in the mood."

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" He stood up after him.

"No! Don't worry, is nothing bad. Please excuse me with the ones I had an appointment with for today." He picked up his suitcase and left the room.

He walked through the corridors of his office, smiling and exchanging a few words with some friends that passed by. He felt so nervous, almost like when he asked Kyuhyun if he married him, he could feel the same uncertainty of what he was going to answer him.

When he parked his car outside his house, he could see that all the lights, safe from the living room, where off and that, somehow, made him feel even more nervous.

After two attempts where the key ended on the floor, he opened the door and walked cautiously to the room, looking at his husband sitting on the sofa with his notebook "I'm home, Kyu" He said, trying to sound calm.

"Wonnie" He looked up, smiling him with that bright smile he loved so much "I cooked meat, I though you would like."

Siwon kept watching him as he stood up, turned the lights on and walked to the kitchen at started to place the pans on the fire "Listen, Kyu, about what I said in the morning" he saw how the younger's shoulders tensed "It wasn't the moment to say it, I only want us to be fine and it doesn't matter if-"

"Let's do it." Kyuhyun finally turned around and looked at his eyes.

"W-What did you say? Ar-Are you sure?" He had to be sure of what he heard.

"I said let's do it, let's adopt a baby. I thought and talked about it and I think it's time." He nodded, looking in amusement how the face of the other started to change.

"Oh, Kyuhyun!" Siwon ran to him and before he knew what was happening, he was hugging and kissing him like he was going to die tomorrow "Thank you, thank you."

Kyuhyun smiled, Siwon looked so good when he smiled like that. That was one of the many reasons he fell in love with him and that Siwon's status changed from fanboy to boyfriend and, eventually, husband.

"So, can we start tomorrow?" He whispered on his ear.

"You planned this." Kyuhyun punched playfully on his shoulder.

"Forewarned is forearmed, don't you think?"

Kyuhyun laughed when Siwon kissed him. He was afraid of messing things up but, for an odd reason, he wanted to start this new part on his life and he could already imagine all the things that were going to change.


	2. News

"Where's the marriage certificate?! Siwon, I left it in here!" Kyuhyun was walking from side to side in their room.

"It's right where you left it, baby, you opened the wrong one." Siwon chuckled.

He wasn't joking when he said that everything was planned, he had already visited a social worker and consulted the procedure. The woman told him that they needed to go to the orphanage and give all the documents to enter the evaluation and see if they were able of raising a child. Siwon was the one who called and made an appointment for the next week.

"You moved it! I didn't left it in there." Kyuhyun glared at him before storming out of the room.

That week was a complete nightmare for Kyuhyun, the younger male was becoming more and more nervous with each day that passed by. An evaluation, they needed to pass an evaluation! He knew it was going to be hard, a baby was a huge responsibility that not everyone could handle but he was mortified. What if he wasn't capable? What if the responsible say they couldn't adopt?

"Baby, calm down, everything will be fine" Siwon hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

"How can you be so calm?! It's today! The person who's gonna evaluate us can ruin us-"

"It's not going to happen, Kyuhyun, we have everything a little kid needs" He kissed him again, feeling how his husband was fighting to resist "Everything is in order."

The maknae sighed, relaxing a bit on his arms. How he wished he could be as calm as Siwon, his stomach had being aching since he opened his eyes that morning.

"Come on, I have everything we need in here." Siwon took his hand and pulled him out of the room, guiding him to the car "Now sit down and put on your seatbelt, I'm gonna drive fast." It was like talking to a kid, Kyuhyun was hugging himself with a terrified expression but he had an idea to change that expression.

"Oh my God! You wanted to kill me?!" Kyuhyun panted when the car stopped "You're crazy, Wonnie!"

"You're feeling better and that's the only thing I wanted." Siwon took his suitcase and guided Kyuhyun again inside the building.

"Good afternoon, we have an appointment for today" He said to the girl behind the desk.

"Name?"

"Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun."

"Wait in there; we will call you in a moment." She said, continuing her typing on her computer.

Kyuhyun and Siwon walked to a couple of chairs near the window. Kyuhyun looked around, the place was big and was painted in white, there was a big desk between two large corridors that ended in different rooms where the maknae could hear the distinctive chattering from kids coming from them. The picture of Siwon walking with a child made him smile unconsciously.

"Mr. Choi, Mr. Cho?" A woman appeared in one of the corridors and looked at them.

"Let's go, Kyu." The older stood up and walked to the woman, with the other following him close.

"I welcome both of you to Seoul's central orphanage; we thank you for considering adopting of one of our little kid." The woman talked while they walked.

Siwon smiled when he saw some children looking at them with hopeful eyes, how he wanted to have one, he couldn't even believe Kyuhyun accepted.

"Please sit down" When they arrived to a bigger office she pointed at two chairs in front of a large wooden desk "Could you give me your documents?"

Siwon handed her the papers and squeezed Kyuhyun's hand; who was shifting uncomfortably on his chair.

"You used to be singers" She looked up from the documents.

"Yes, we are part of Super Junior." It was Siwon who talked "But we're in a period of undetermined inactivity."

"I see, but you're planning on coming back?"

_Great..._

"Yes but not in the next years." This time it was Kyuhyun.

"I understand, a work like that takes a lot of time and effort, I think."

 _So she's not a fan..._ Kyuhyun sighed.

"Yes but we won't think in that for now, after two years of marriage, we want to be a complete family" Siwon sighed, he knew that was going to be a problem.

"I understand, a kid is a great happiness but it comes with a huge responsibility"

"That's true but we can."

"I see in here that you're a businessman now, Mr. Choi. Is it going good?"

Kyuhyun looked at her with half closed eyes, everything was on the documents, why was she asking?

"Everything's going perfectly."

"Ad you're a composer, Mr. Cho"

"Y-Yeah, some of my songs are on the radio right now..." His hands were sweating and he was afraid of being the reason of failure.

A heavy silence filled the room while the woman looked at the other documents. Kyuhyun was imagining that she was going to reject them for his fault while Siwon was more concentrated on hearing the kids laughs coming from outside, imagining already a kid playing with Kyuhyun.

"Everything seems to be fine to me, I'll send them to the orphanage authorities and we will call you." She finally said.

"Thank for your time." Siwon stood up, bowing slightly.

"Have a nice day."

Kyuhyun only managed to bow slightly, whispering a quick "thank you" before hurrying to reach Siwon's side.

"She hates us, she didn't like us!" He almost screamed while they walked to their car.

"It's not true, everything went fine" Siwon took his hand.

"B-But she barely asked important things!" A few minutes ago he was whining that she was asking too many things and now he was thinking she barely talked.

"She said everything was fine."

"That means nothing! I said everything was fine the day I joined Super Junior and Leeteuk hyung hated me." He rolled his eyes, entering the car and crossing his arms over his chest.

Siwon laughed, entering the door and starting the engine. He was nervous too but needed to act brave for the other or he was going to enter in a panic state. Something that worried him was that, in the case they were rejected, Kyuhyun was going to get depressed and he, well, he was going to commit suicide for making him feel bad.

~O~

A week passed by and they didn't get any news from the orphanage. Siwon wasn't panicking like Kyuhyun but was worried that something went wrong, he was witness of the deteriorated state his husband was slowly entering and he felt responsible. It was bad and good, good because that meant that Kyuhyun really wanted to have a baby with him and bad because he was getting depressed. To make the things worse, he had a lot of work to do, thanks to the next expansion, and couldn't be by his lover's side like he wanted.

"No, not this way..." Kyuhyun muttered, ripping the sheet from his notebook and tossing it to the floor.

In that week, he wasn't able to write a single song or paragraph, when he started to write, the baby theme returned to his head and blocked all the other ideas.

 _My work it's not good enough, it's not as solid as Siwon's..._  He was the one to blame for the lack of response; his work wasn't the best for all the things they needed to buy.

He shook his head when he heard a knock coming from the door. He tossed his notebook to the sofa and opened the door.

"Hey, Kyu!" The smiling face of Donghae was the total opposite to his I hate the world, expression.

"Hey, Hae, what are you doing here?" He said, opening the door and returning to his couch.

"I wished you've said  _how are you_  instead of that..." He pouted, closing the door and sitting down in front of his friend "I just wanted to visit you."

Kyuhyun pointed at the crumpled paper on the floor "This says more than I could say."

Donghae scratched the back of his head, his smaller friend wasn't feeling good but that's why he was there. He talked to him a few days ago and when Kyuhyun talked about the situation with the adoption, he knew he was feeling down so he decided to pay a surprise visit. Ah, he was such a good hyung.

"Hm, let's think about something that inspires you" He started, sitting down next to him "Your favorite season, let's start with that."

"Hyung, I've already used that... And I know how to write, I'm a composer like you." He appreciated his help, being alone only served to depress him more.

"So what? I wrote three songs using Hyukkie as inspiration." He smiled pride fully.

"So cute..." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're cold as the winter, warm as spring... You know, something like that!"

Kyuhyun was about to laugh at his great abilities from his friend when his cellphone started to ring. He stood up, shushing his friend by pressing his finger to his lips.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Cho Kyuhyun? Is Jeon Yon."_

"Ah... hi, how can I help you?" He didn’t had no idea of who was talking but he couldn't be rude.

 _"I'm from the orphanage, we met a week ago."_  How he managed to hold the phone near his ear was a complete mystery, even for him.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I was slightly distracted. How can I help you, Ms. Jeon?" He grabbed the edge of the table for support; he didn't feel ready to hear bad news.

_"I'm sorry it took us so many time to call you, we had a charity event and a lot of work."_

"There's no problem, a-at all."

Donghae walked to him and kept looking at him, he was getting ready to act in case Kyuhyun had an attack.

_"We have analyzed your petition and made a decision"_

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, Siwon was gonna leave him, he was going to hate him so much, he was going to end on the streets-

_"You've been accepted, we'll be more than pleased to trust one of our little angels to your care."_

"R-Really? I-I mean, we-we can?" He collapsed on the sofa, looking at Donghae that was trying to figure if it was good or bad.

_"Of course, congratulations, Mr. Cho. We hope to see you and Mr. Choi in the next days to talk about what you're looking for."_

"S-Sure! T-Thank you so much!" He closed his eyes, containing the tears.

_"Have a nice day."_

"What happened? Who was it? Don't be like that, tell me!" Was Kyuhyun crying because they rejected him or did they accepted him?

"I need to see Siwon; I'm going to see him." He stood up, took the keys and ran out of the room.

"Kyuhyun! Hey, wait for me!" Donghae ran behind him "I'll drive for you! You're gonna kill us if you do."

Kyuhyun practically threw the keys at him and screamed that he needed to hurry up. The poor singer was barely able to catch the keys and run to the driver’s seat, almost falling to the floor when his feet got tangled.

The evil maknae made honor to his nickname and didn't say anything to Donghae in all the way to Siwon's office, not mattering how many times he pleaded to know. He just kept staring at the road, imagining how Siwon was going to act.

When the car stopped, Kyuhyun sprinted out of the car and ran through the building, with Donghae following the best he could.

"Mr. Cho? Ah, good afternoon!" He heard the guard scream at him but he just wanted to talk to him.

"Siwon!" He slammed open the door to his husband's office, making everyone inside the room, jump in surprise.

"Kyu? Donghae?"

That's when Kyuhyun noticed six pair of eyes looking at him. It seemed that his husband was in some kind of reunion. The rush of adrenaline that made him move from his house disappeared, leaving him feeling incredibly ridiculous; his face heat up and turned a deep shade of red.

"Hey, hyung!" Donghae, who was panting for the run, smiled at him.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you... I'll wait outside." He bowed and closed the door again.

It didn't take long for Siwon to come out of his office, looking confused and slightly worried. Kyuhyun didn't appear often on his work and considering how he entered his office only meant it was something important.

"Are you okay baby? What's wrong?" He took his hand.

"G-Go and finish your meeting, I can wait..." He wanted to bury himself a hundred meters, the embarrassment was killing him.

"We finished, don't worry, they laughed." He caressed his cheek.

"I'm not a clown... God I'm ridiculous."

"Calm down Kyu" He laughed "But seriously, tell me what happened."

"They called from the orphanage"

Siwon's stomach twisted "W-What did they said?"

"We were accepted, we can adopt." He said, letting the tears to roll down his cheeks, finally.

"Thank you God!" Siwon hugged him, feeling happiness taking every inch of his body "I told you everything was going to be fine."

"Y-Yeah... we'll have a baby." He sobbed, hugging him back, as hard as he could.

"That means I'm gonna be an uncle?" Donghae started to jump on his place, interrupting their moment.

"No, neither you or Eunhyuk will be." Kyuhyun wiped the tears from his eyes.

"W-What?" Why? I have so much love to give a little baby!" His fishy eyes looked like there were going to burst into tears.

"Because I don't want to, end of discussion." Kyuhyun laughed, hugging Siwon again who was crying silently, thanking they were able to have this chance.

"Oh, Siwon hyung, you're going to have two babies, who's gonna help you with them?" Donghae decided to attack.

"You're not even going to see the baby, Donghae."

"That's not fair!"


End file.
